Super Princess Peach
by Slave4UBrit
Summary: Based on the game! Woot! Something to tide you over during dry spells. Um... yeah.


Everything was perfectly fine when Peach left the castle. The Toads were just talking, being kind of boring. Which is why she decided to take a walk with Toadsworth.

But when she got back, all she saw were her help running around in hysterics; either they were crying, laughing, or stomping around like a child without a toy.

"What happened?" Peach exclaimed. She flicked a sheet of gold hair off her shoulders and crossed her arms.

"Princess!" A non-affected maid ran up to her. "Oh, Princess, it's terrible. It's awful. It's shocking. It's-"

"Alright!" Peach shouted impatiently. "Spit it out, would you?"

"Well…" The maid began.

_About 20 minutes prior_

Mario jumped out from the bushes. "Ha, beat you again Luigi! You're cleaning the dishes tonight!"

Luigi sighed. "I always clean the dishes, Mario."

"Cause you're slow," Mario said, beginning to walk towards the Princess' castle.

Luigi followed and reached Mario just as he stopped to gaze up at the stained-glass window of Princess Peach.

"She's sooo pretty," Mario said dreamily.

"It's a painting," Luigi reminded him. "Not the real thing."

"Pft!" They both went inside.

"Hi, Mario!" A Toad said, grinning. "How you doin'?"

"Good." Mario said blankly. "Where's Pea- I mean, the Princess?"

"Out for a walk," Toad said. "She'll be back soon. Go sit in the tea room, she has something to give you."

"OOOH!" Luigi yelled. "I hope it's a cake!"

"She does make good cake," Mario countered. He began to move, but froze half-step when the doors opened.

A Hammer Bro was at the door. Mario chuckled.

"After the Princess, eh? She's not home." His eyes glimmered with mirth. "And you wouldn't get her anyway."

He stopped when he heard a static voice say "He's there? All right, troops… _charge_!"

The brothers stared helplessly as a wave of Hammer Bros charged to them and washed over them.

A few minutes later, they and many Toads were tied and attached to a Hammer Bro.

"Ack." Mario spit in the turtle-type-thing's face. "You guys are so disgusting."

"Shut up," the minion said breezily. "You all ready? Back to Bowser!"

_Present_

"So, basically, moral of the story is, Mario's captured. So is Luigi and half of our Toads." The maid finished.

Peach stared. She felt something boil inside of her. It was so deep and simmering that she felt it grow and grow until finally it spilled over. Anger filled her and her eyes went wide and hard with determination. She stomped outside.

"Princess!" Toadsworth yelled behind her and followed her. "What are you doing?"

"I have GOT to save Mario!" Peach screamed. "Bowser can mess with me, but you DON'T mess with my boyfriend!"

"Oh," Toadsworth said quietly. "Well, then, I insist you take this with you." He handed her a yellow object with a hooked stick.

"An umbrella." Peach said coolly. She opened it up and nearly fell from shock when she heard a new voice.

"Hiya! I'm Perry!" The umbrella said cheerily. "Whenever you're in a pinch, just call on me."

"I found it at a novelty shop." Toadsworth said. "I was quite fascinated by it! And I've found it's pretty magical. So take it with you."

"Oh… kay." Peach said. She placed the umbrella on her shoulders. "I'm off, then."

"Best luck to you," Toadsworth shouted after her. "Stay safe."

PPPPPPPPPPP

"Vibe Island, huh?" Perry said. "Yeah, I can get you there. It's just barely in the Shroom Ocean."

"Cool," Peach nodded. "How you gonna get me there?"

"Watch and find out," Perry told her. When they reached the water, he said, "Dive in."

"What?" Peach exclaimed. "It's FREEZING!"

"Just jump in!"

"Fine." She jumped in and was shocked when she found herself without an umbrella and in a submarine.

"Whoa," she muttered. "Perry?"

"I'm the submarine," Perry said. "Or maybe the _Subrella?" _He laughed.

Peach watched the fish and Bloopers swim by. She positioned herself comfortably and fell asleep. She needed energy to adventure, after all.

PPPPPPPPPPP

"I can't believe we're kidnapped," Luigi whined. Actually, he had been whining that off and on for the past six hours, and it was starting to drive Mario a little insane.

"Yes, Luigi, we are. So what?" Mario said impatiently.

"Who will save us?" Luigi said shakily. "No one! We're stuck forever!"

"Please," Toad huffed. "I bet Daisy will save us. She's like, strong."

"Maybe we can get out by ourselves," Mario suggested. "I mean, we're strong."

"Hmm…" Luigi thought that over. "I guess you're right! We could ram into the cell door all together!"

"That's what I was thinking!" Mario crowed.

The three gathered up. "Okay… one… two…" Mario counted. "Three!"

They rammed into the door and fell back with a huge thud.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Bowser Jr. came into sight. The tiny Koopa was Bowser's son, and believed Peach to be his mama, even though both the princess and Bowser himself denied it.

"Um…" Toad tried to reply.

"Sleeping?" Luigi guessed.

"Hmph," the Koopa said, leaving. The three let out a sigh of relief.

"We probably shouldn't try that again," Mario concluded.


End file.
